The invention relates generally to a gripper for opening a closure on a lumen or a vial. More particularly, the invention relates to a gripper having a pair of straps for safely opening a narrow cylindrical article, by wrapping a closure on a narrow cylindrical article with a first strap and wrapping the narrow cylindrical article with a second strap, grasping each and rotating each in opposing directions, releasing the friction holding the closure on the article.
In hospitals, doctors' offices, medical laboratories and many other medical and laboratory settings, workers often have to open relatively small closures on lumens and vials. Often these closures are encrusted with dried blood, precipitated salts, or other residues that make removing the closures very difficult. These closures, as well as the lumens and vials the closures are coupled with, are narrow in diameter. The worker can only apply finger tips to the closure when trying to open, resulting in a minimal amount of force being applied. Particularly when dealing with lumens that are attached to central venous lines or Foley catheters implanted in patients, the medical worker may not be able to get into a position that allows much torque to be applied.
In particular, central venous catheters, commonly referred to as “central lines,” are placed into a large vein in the neck, chest or groin. They are used to administer medication or fluids, total parenteral nutrition, obtain blood tests, specifically the “mixed venous oxygen saturation,” and directly obtain cardiovascular measurements such as the central venous pressure.
Usually central lines remain in place for a longer period of time than peripheral intravenous lines, especially when the reason for their use is longstanding, such as total parenteral nutrition in a chronically ill patient. Regular flushing with saline or a heparin-containing solution keeps the line clear and prevents thrombosis. When the central line is intended to stay in place for a long period of time, it is usually held in place by a suture or staple and an occlusive dressing. Many medical facilities have adopted a new technique, using a sterile securement device such as a StatLock® Stabilization Device (StatLock® is the registered trademark of C. R. Bard, Inc., Murray Hill, N.J.) to hold the central line in place by clasping the hub of the lines leading to the lumens. The sterile securement device must be changed minimally on weekly basis, which requires loosening the clasp of the device, presenting a similar problem of gripping a small diameter article and turning it to open.
In the laboratory, workers are confronted with numerous types of sample vials and vial closures, all with small diameters. Vials for lyophilization and freeze drying, serum vials, scintillation vials, auto-sampler vials, and venipuncture collection tubes are some of the many examples of small diameter vials used in laboratories. These vials may contain biological fluids, such as whole blood, plasma, and urine, hazardous materials such as organic solvents, or solutions of small amounts of rare materials. Similarly, the closures are often encrusted with dried biological fluids and precipitates. Unlike lumens on catheters, the vials may be either plastic or thin glass. Applying force to remove the closure to the vial often results in the glass shattering in the hand of the worker. The shattered glass has the potential of piercing gloves and cutting the worker, directly introducing hazardous or infectious materials into the worker's body. Even if the vial is plastic, applying excess force to the closure may result in the contents ejecting from the vial when the closure is released, releasing hazardous, infectious or precious materials into the environment.
Many solutions for removing closures that are difficult to release have been proposed. All involve a unitary strap around the article to be turned. All rely on the container or other part is held steady by the unaided hand of the user, or with a separate viselike holder. All solutions assume that the user can grasp the container in the hand if it is not held fixed by a separate tool and the user is not restricted to grasping the container only with the fingers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.